Por hacer lo correcto
by Samara-Snape
Summary: Muchas veces, la mayoría de ellas, hacer lo correcto significa “renunciar”. Aún cuando a lo que renuncias sea  tu corazón.Oneshot


_**Summary. Muchas veces, la mayoría de ellas, hacer lo correcto significa "renunciar". Aún cuando a lo que renuncias sea tu corazón.**_

_**Disclaimmer:las TMNT no son mías, pero que bueno que me las prestan para hacerlas sufrir XD **_

_Este Oneshoot va para el reto de Mede XD. Los términos era que hiciera una historia de un capítulo donde Leo fuera el protagonista y que tuviera un encuentro xxx :P, por así decirlo. La pareja quien sea y debía ser cosa voluntaria XD_

_Esta historia es una especie de…¿Cómo le dicen? ¿Canon?¿Crossover? XD, no sé, pero va dentro de la línea de la serie. Por ahí de la tercera temporada y el final de esta. Cuando se va Shredder. No diré más hasta abajo cuando se finaliza la historia._

_Espero les agrade nñu ya que no se si quedó muy "convincente" en todos los aspectos nñu la verdad me costó un poco XD.(¿un poco?)_

**Por hacer lo correcto**

Era cuestión de tan solo girar esa perilla, sólo eso, sin embrago cada vez se me dificultaba más hacerlo. Sabía que la encontraría allí, como siempre, en ese cuarto oscuro que habíamos elegido para vernos cada cierto tiempo.

Y pensar que todo inició por un incidente…sólo así nuestros corazones y nuestras mentes se aliaron a este juego perverso.

Sonreí al pensar en ello. Todo comenzó siendo un tipo de entrenamiento amistoso, con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta que para ambos era más que eso…no nos llevó mucho para dar el siguiente paso.

Finalmente giré la perilla. Y sí, ahí estaba, sentada en la orilla de la cama mirando a sus pies, usaba su traje negro con el que solía entrenar cuando se escabullía conmigo y que marcaba cada músculo de su cuerpo, este se vislumbraba gracias al resplandor del fuego de las velas que se encontraban alrededor del cuarto, muchas de ellas eran aromáticas.

A ella le encantaban de ese tipo, no lo hubiera imaginado, no de ella al menos. Entré con paso lento, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, siempre parecía ser la primera vez.

Me detuve un momento y olfateé en el aire, si así se le puede decir, olía a Jazmines…la vez pasada habían sido violetas y antes de ellas fresas, siempre cambiaba el aroma de las velas y del incienso.

Seguí el camino, aunque ansiaba estar de nuevo con ella no podía evitar sentir cierto remordimiento, ambos sabíamos que nos estábamos haciendo daño con estas "visitas", pero era la única forma.

-Pensé que no vendrías…-habló ella en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto como para que la escuchara.

No le contesté, sólo caminé hasta quedar al pie de la cama y contemplar su semblante.

Su cabello negro le cubría la cara y movía nerviosamente los dedos de sus manos.

-Tuve un contratiempo con unos ninjas del pie.-finalmente le contesté con una sonrisa.

Ella acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja dejando mostrar la mitad de su pálido rostro. Una sonrisa juguetona se dibujaba en sus labios rosados.

-¿Ninja del pie por acá?-clavó de pronto sus ojos verdes en los míos de manera divertida alzando una ceja con incredulidad-¿ves a otros aparte de mí?-reí quedamente por su comentario.

-¿no se te puede engañar tan fácilmente verdad?-se levantó de su lugar caminando hasta mí con elegancia como un felino para terminar por enroscarse en mi cuello como una seductora serpiente.

-Ya deberías conocerme-me dijo a la vez que yo le abrazaba para pegar más su cuerpo con el mío. Inclinó su cabeza sobre mi pecho cerrando los ojos por unos segundos. Si alguien más nos viera posiblemente este acomodo sería pintoresco dado que yo era más bajo que ella.

-eso intento al menos…-le contesté significativamente, ella bien sabía a lo que me refería con esas palabras, así que con sus dedos calló mis labios.

-Por favor, no quiero iniciar otra discusión ahora-sus dedos comenzaron a pasear por mi rostro como si fuera mantequilla en aceite, yo era la mantequilla que se derretía por sus caricias.

Asentí un poco cansado acariciando su cabello para poco a poco bajar hasta su espalda. Fue entonces cuando me besó en los labios, le correspondí hambrientamente, la necesitaba, de eso no dudaba.

Jugueteamos un rato repasando con nuestras manos cada área de nuestro cuerpo y cada cicatriz de antiguas batallas hasta que terminamos deslizándonos en el lecho. Comencé besándole el cuello y poco a poco fui bajando hasta su pecho, sus ropas me estorbaban así que tuve que deshacerme de ellas, ella me ayudó quitándose el cinturón y desabotonando algunos botones.

Hubo un momento en el que me separé de ella, tan sólo para contemplar su cuerpo desnudo.

Estando yo desprevenido ella me tumbó sobre la cama sin ninguna delicadeza quedando ella encima de mí.

Siempre era ella la que quería tener el control. Cuando lo hacía prefería no oponerme. Ella sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

Yo la dejaba que trabajara en la suyo, no me enfadaba, si no todo lo contrario.

-Hay muchas cosas que aún debes aprender, mi querido aprendiz-me susurró al oído pegando sus labios húmedos en los míos.

Así era como me llamaba en la intimidad. Aprendiz.

Y cada vez que estaba con ella entendía porque me lo decía. Si. Había muchas cosas que yo debía aprender, y por suerte era ella quien me enseñaba, sólo con ella podría hacerlo.

Ser su aprendiz.

Sus labios bajaron hasta mi cuello, y su mano acariciaba mi entre pierna.

Yo sólo me deje hacer mientras me aferraba a sus muslos.

Era agradable tenerla cerca, era agradable sentirla, era agradable que estuviera pegada a mi cuerpo.

Pero no podía tenerla.

Ella estaba conmigo, pero aún no era mía.

De hecho esto sólo era un juego, nada más. Sólo un juego para ambos a pesar de que todo parecía tan real sólo era un juego.

Cuando me sentí listo acerqué más su cuerpo al mío. Ella comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares, mientras arqueaba su cuerpo.

Era placentero, era agradable.

Ella siempre sabía lo que hacía.

Ambos comenzamos a sudar a mares, hubo momentos en el que sentí que mi corazón iba a estallar.

Me volví a verla, sus labios estaban inyectados de sangre y de ellos salían sonidos complacientes que hacían que me motivara.

Antes que ella terminara la tomé por la cintura colocándola debajo de mí.

Ella no se lo esperaba, sus ojos me lo decían.

Generalmente ella tenía el control, ahora yo deseaba tenerlo. Cuando lo entendió tan sólo me sonrió en complicidad mordiendo su labio inferior.

-¿El alumno se quiere volver en maestro?-me preguntó mientras besaba y lamía su vientre que se hundía cuando le tocaba, ella acariciaba mi cabeza con una mano mientras que con la otra se aferraba a las sábanas. Era mi turno de jugar un rato. Sabía que ahí radicaba su debilidad. Seguí haciendo lo mismo en su vientre mientras ella sonreía con picardía. Bajé aún más, seguí jugando hasta que ella soltó un gemido.

Me miró un poco sorprendida y yo le respondí con una mirada picara.

Yo continué, ella siguió gimiendo complacida. Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos a la vez que sonreía y encogía con espasmos su vientre.

Dejó de producir ruido alguno sólo cuando mordió sus labios.

Cuando dejé de jugar sentí la necesidad de entrar en ella. Y eso hice. Separó sus piernas enroscándolas alrededor de mi cuerpo permitiéndome caer dentro de ella.

-Leo…-dejó salir mi nombre en un suspiro

-Karai…-me permití decir.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya habíamos terminado, caí a su lado respirando agitadamente al igual que ella.

-Wow-expresó abrazándose de mi cuerpo y recargarse en mi pecho-¿de dónde aprendiste eso?

-¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que lo repita?-le pregunté pasando mi mano por su cabello en delicadas caricias

-Todo lo contrario-sonreí fatigado, sólo alcance a besarle su frente. No se cuanto tiempo permanecimos así. Algunas velas se habían apagado y nosotros seguíamos abrazados.

No quería que el tiempo se acabara, quería tenerla conmigo. Quería que el tiempo se congelara justo ahora, para tenerla junto a mí más tiempo de lo que merecía.

-Karai…quédate conmigo.-ella cabeceó, se estaba quedando dormida. Parpadeó un par de veces.

-Estoy contigo- Besó mi hombro y se aferró a mi brazo.

-No…no hablo sólo de ahora…yo hablo para siempre-respiró con fastidio, se giró y se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

-Sabes que es imposible.-sentí que mi corazón se quebraba. No entendía de donde sacaba la fuerza para hablarme con tanta frialdad.

-No lo es. Para que eso lo sea tu debes dejarlo.-bajó su mirada al piso. Yo sabía su respuesta.

-Es mi padre. –respondió simplemente antes de comenzar a vestirse. Siempre que quería que habláramos al respecto ella huía.

Me hacía dudar.

No se como se sentía …ni siquiera sabía lo que realmente ella sentía con respecto a mi.

-¿Qué pasa Karai?-ella terminó de colocarse su ropa, ni si quiera me dirigió una mirada-déjame ayudarte, déjame ser parte de tu vida…

-eres mi enemigo -me respondió casi al instante pero de manera automática, como quien repitió su lección varias veces-esto no debió pasar...-quedé enmudecido por su respuesta, después de todo lo que hicimos era increíble que se mantuviera tan fría conmigo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Karai…-quería luchar por ella, siempre lo hacía aún cuando ella no sabía lo que yo sentía. A pesar de todas aquellas veces que ella intentó acabar conmigo y mi familia.

Soy un estúpido, lo sé, estoy consciente. Pero no puedo evitarlo.

Quería Luchar por ella ¡solo por ella daría todo!...sería capáz hasta de…

-…huye conmigo-finalmente ella se giró a verme con los ojos desmesurados, la había tomado desprevenida. Aproveché el momento para tomarle de la mano y sentarme a su lado.

-Leonardo yo no…-puse delicadamente mis dedos sobre sus labios antes que me diera una respuesta que sabía sería la definitiva.

-Antes escúchame por favor…-sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, pero ni una lágrima escapó de ellos-Karai, tanto tu como yo sabemos que ninguno podrá ser feliz en este lugar, y hablo en general, toda la ciudad es nuestra prisión…sin embargo podríamos huir más lejos, quizá otra ciudad..otro país…otra dimensión…no se. Pero lo importante es que podríamos estar finalmente juntos-si tuviera cabellos ya me los hubiera arrancado, me estaba desesperando.

Le esta ofreciendo todo, era todo o nada, ni si quiera me molesté pensar en las consecuencias o en mi gente.

-Hice un juramento.-movió la cabeza a otro lado levantándose precipitadamente de su lugar-lo siento …no puedo…no puedo…no ahora, no mientras él esté, no puedo-exhalé con fuerza. Sabía que reaccionaría así, estaba preparado. Pero eso no quería decir que fuera a doler menos.

-Ella me miró de reojo, parecía que quería decirme algo.

-Si mi padre no estuviera todo sería diferente Leonardo.-se giró a verme y caminó hasta arrodillarse frente a mí tomando mis manos con fuerza-por eso debes prometerme…que si un día él decidera irse, tú dejarás que se vaya…¿me lo prometes? ¿me prometes que si un día el decidiera irse lo dejaras?

En el momento, no entendí que me quería decir con eso, era obvio que yo dejaría que se fuera si ello significaba que ambos podríamos estar juntos.

-Claro…-acaricié su rostro mientras se aferraba a mi mano.

Ambos nos necesitábamos. Aún cuando peleáramos más allá de esas paredes, nos necesitábamos.

…

Fue por eso que me dolió mucho cuando traicioné a su promesa.

…

La dejé a su suerte sólo por hacer lo correcto.

Ella sabía que su padre tenía pensado irse de este planeta. Por eso me lo había comentado, no lo había entendido hasta ahora. Pero lo que ella ignoraba eran las intenciones de invasión de su padre.

-¡Yo no quería esto Leonardo!

Cada vez que lo repetía la sentía más lejos de mí.

Por que sabía que después de haberle arruinado el plan a Shredder sobre su escape al planeta de los Utroms, nada volvería a ser igual.

-¡Yo no lo quería!

Desde que la conocí sabíamos que éramos enemigos. Pero nunca lo había tomado en serio hasta que vi odio en su mirada mientras gritaba.

-¡Yo no quería esto Leonardo!¡Esto yo no lo quería!

Yo tampoco lo quería, por eso me sentí muy enojado. Aún cuando había hecho lo correcto la había traicionado y probablemente... perdido para siempre.

La había traicionado por hacer lo correcto. Y el precio a pagar fue caro.

Nuestro corazón.

……………………………..

_Para que se den una idea en cual temporada me basé fue en el final de la tercera temporada llamado Exodus primera y segunda parte. Aquí Shredder se prepara para irse al mundo de los Utroms y darles venganza conquistándoles. Karai ingenuamente veia a su padre como la víctima, así que no creyó cuando Leonardo le dijo que él le había mentido._

_Hubo un momento que estuvieron a solas y ella le decía que su maestro ya se iba, que lo dejara. Leonardo le dijo que no y al final terminaron arruinándole el plan como siempre._

_Los Utroms hicieron un juicio mandando a Shredder al exhilio a un planeta donde parecía ser muy frío nñ, Karai y el científico que le acompañaba los regresaron, pero mientras el piso descendía Karai gritaba "Yo no quería esto Leonardo" ("This is not what I wanted, Leonardo...this is not what I wanted!") en español no se si lo haya dicho de esta manera, yo sólo lo interpreté nñ._

_Me pareció que más o menos encajaba, después de todo. Karai se vió menos amable después de este capítulo y Leo pareció más enojado (de ahí que lo mandaron a Japon en el capítulo de Ancient One XD) ya eso se los dejo a su criterio;)…digo Me pareció por que no he visto muy bien todos los capitulos y me los he tenido que bajar en inglés y pues he agudizado mis oídos para entenderles XD._

_Y bueno, de ahí la idea y de ahí la historia alternativa que les he ofrecido. :P._

_¡Nos vemos en otra historia!_


End file.
